Alejandro Rojas
Alejandro RojasSeen in this screenshot of the opening cutscene in "Takedown", alias Alex the Red, was an arms dealer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He lived in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and was protected by the local militia. He was also a contact and armorer of Makarov, which is the reason he attracted the attention of Task Force 141. Military history According to information in the cutscene before Takedown, Rojas began his career as a low level munitions clerk for the KGB, Soviet Intelligence, but quickly worked his way up the career ladder. He oversaw overseas connections with the Far East and South American trades, a buffer between government and mercenaries trading in all levels of weaponry. Rojas then went freelance in 1997, where he went off the grid for many years, and was thought to be involved with many terrorist organizations. He is eventually pursued and captured by the Task Force 141 when John "Soap" MacTavish tackles him out a window to pin him on a car below, and interrogated for information on Makarov. The Task Force leaves him for dead, with Captain MacTavish saying that "The streets will take care of him". This is telling the player the militia wants him dead, another reason being that his assistant had a firefight with them and that the chances are that the militia killed him in Day 4, 2016 as he is tied up (so he wouldn't be able to escape or defend himself and the militia could probably find him easily as he is outside, near the main road) and his assistant is missing (presumably dead or in custody, either way almost certainly not in a position to help Rojas). It is possible to kill Rojas when he is tied up. Associates *His assistant *Vladimir Makarov Trivia * His name, Alejandro Rojas, is actually a Spanish name, not a Portuguese name. * In the beginning of the level "The Hornet's Nest", before moving uphill with Soap and Ghost, the player can see Rojas tied up to a steel fenced window with electrical plugs attached to him, showing he was tortured, though he is still alive and the player can shoot and kill him. * It is interesting that the way Rojas is hung on the fence, he seems to be hung in a similar position to that of the O Cristo Redentor, or Christ the Redeemer, the statue on a nearby mountain. * After following MacTavish and the rest of Task Force 141 up the path and killing a few enemies in the first engagement, if the player returns they will find Rojas' body has disappeared. This is most likely because the game can only process so many characters at a time, and wouldn't expect the player to return to the area or the militia has took the body. * Soap and Ghost say he must be captured unharmed, yet Soap tackles him out of a second story window. This would cause severe physical trauma, concussions and fractures included. This could be attributed to the theme of desperate times calling for desperate measures - a pattern which is repeated throughout the campaign. * For some reason, in the briefing for The Hornet's Nest, the player can see a video taken of Soap pushing Rojas onto the car. This is almost impossible as the player can clearly see no one trailing Soap. Other impossible videos that show up with this is "No Russian", where the player can see Makarov's team, from a perspective of one of his teammates. The player can also see the future events as later in the mission, the player will see militia on rooftops screaming out, at the point where Roach fails to reach the chopper on the first try. * Alejandro Rojas, along with Rojas' assistant, Raptor, and Nikolai, is not featured in the Museum. * Shepherd seems to be familiar with Alejandro Rojas as when he sees his name he says Alejandro Rojas with some sense of familiarity and when Soap inquires about him Shepherd tells him "You know him as Alex the Red." Shepherd probably knows him through his dealings with Makarov, quite possibly he set up the deal and sent Task Force 141 to take him out so that Rojas wouldn't reveal any of Shepherd's involvement with Makarov. It seems somewhat supported by the fact that Shepherd knew who Rojas and his assistant were. However it is likely Rojas would have given up any information about Shepherd working with Makarov while he was being questioned by Ghost and Soap making it impossible to tell. * Beside Rojas is a car battery which is featured in the level Takedown. * The car battery used to torture Rojas is connected at both terminals, which would suggest Rojas should still be being electrocuted. However, the TF 141 may have drained the battery, which would explain why it is not working. * It was possible there was an intended torture scene with the player torturing Rojas, as there is a power drill on a table next to him and located in the game files(found on PC) is the remnants of a cut weapon called "powerdrill". References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action